Administrative Core SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Admin Core) is led by Core Director Dr. Robert Bast, a director of Gynecology Information Technology (Dr. Karen Lu), an administrator (Dr. Charlotte Clarke), a financial analyst (Ms. Audrey Jones) and a grants educator/facilitator and advocate coordinator (Ms. Nancy Hubener). The Core provides leadership and coordinates the activities of the Leadership Committee (SPORE PIs and Dr. Clarke), Executive Committee (all Program Co-leaders and Core Co-directors), the Internal Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the SPORE Advocates. Under the lead of Dr. Lu, the Admin Core has worked with MD Anderson Information Systems to create a web portal for all MD Anderson SPOREs that includes information accessible to the general public as well as password protected, individual SPORE access to document sharing and a link to the data sharing site, REDCap. During the last grant cycle, Dr. Bast and the Admin Core brought together the 10 funded SPOREs at MD Anderson to host the first all SPOREs Administrators workshop attended by representatives of 68 SPOREs nationwide as well as administrators from the NCI Translational Research Program. In the next cycle, we will enhance support for junior faculty in the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) and investigators in the Developmental Research Program (DRP) by assisting Dr. Anil Sood in his role as CEP/DRP Director. The objectives of the Core are to 1) oversee all SPORE activities, including Projects and Cores; 2) provide administrative support for the DRP and CEP; 3) convene all meetings of the SPORE Executive Committee, Internal/External Advisory Committees, and Advocate Advisory Committee; 4) schedule all scientific meetings; 5) coordinate data quality control and quality assurance issues in collaboration with the Biostatistical and Bioinformatics Core; 6) monitor and oversee all fiscal and budgetary issues; 7) interface closely with the other oversight committees related to ovarian cancer research at our institution, including the Gynecological Oncology Tumor Bank Oversight Committee, the Executive Committee of the Blanton-Davis Ovarian Cancer Research Program, and the Multidisciplinary Program Steering Committee; 8) coordinate research with other ovarian SPOREs and other SPOREs, by distributing materials, electronic communications, and progress reports; 9) maintain communication with the NCI Project Officer and other staff to prepare all required reports and publications, or for notifications of important developments that affect the management of the SPORE either positively or negatively; 10) assure compliance with all general, governmental, and NCI regulations and requirements; and 11) establish and implement policies for recruitment of women and minorities into our clinical trials., and scientific